The Dark Unwinding
by LillTidBitsOfRealisticFantasy
Summary: Savvy Harper was accepted into the prestigious Lunar Tower, not expecting anything horrible or crazy to happen to her. That is until she met Oz and the Anubis House residents, in a ditch. From there, the mystery of the past residents and how they're connected to the new student's families begin…did I mention magic&murder was involved? No..? Must've slipped my mind...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-**_Savvy Harper was accepted into the prestigious Lunar Tower, not expecting anything horrible or crazy to happen to her. That is until she met Oz and the Anubis House residents, in a ditch. From there, the mystery of the past residents and how they're connected to the new student's families begin…did I mention murder was involved?_

* * *

_**O**__nce upon a time, there lived a family of friends that had the perfect life. Well…slightly perfect life. They were always trouble mysteries that needed to be solved solely by them. But in the end, that scraped smiles from the bottom of the dark pits and faced life with a grip. But the perfect life didn't last long, as soon as each friend, lover, and enemy were being picked off to death, one at a time._

* * *

Snow fell softly on the ground. All the flakes of white swirled and jumped in the air, before settling down on the ground, creating the perfect blank sheet across the land.

Mindless chatter and the echoes of laughter came from the brightly decorated living room that peeked its light into the private library. The only other light came from the flames that licked its way through the chimney and spread it's ash on to the red velvet carpet.

The light from the flames illuminated her face, even though so dim, you could tell her hair was ebony as a raven's feathers. Her lids covered half her eyes though the faint color of electric azure could be seen and her lips were a fine pink, though her lips weren't curved, but in a tight line.

She didn't fancy going to a party that was useless since there was no cause that came with the outcome of a lavish gala. The party was just because her caretaker loved to drink the ale that her friends brought, and loved the high-class men that tagged along as well.

While the expensive celebrations droned on into the dawn's light, she spent her time wrapped up in a raggedy blanket and reading the dust-covered books in the old library, hidden from the other children in the large orphanage.

She turned the page of the dust covered book, her eyes taking in the words quickly but the words played into a scene slowly into a mind. She pulled her hair to her right shoulder and ignored the sound of the old oak door creaking open.

"Brat..!" Her caretaker yelled over the loud music playing.

"Yes, Miss Cara?" She asked, peeling her eyes off the book and leaving the other realm for a minute.

"A letter came for you." Cara threw the letter at her feet and slammed the door shut, after strutting out the room. She rolled her eyes and took the snow white envelope into her hands. She took a nail filer from the small coffee table and cut the lip of the envelope open.

Her eyes scanned over the words swiftly, and sucked in cold air.

"Dear Miss Harper…we are pleased to inform you…February the first…" She mumbled under her breath. Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated. Excitement jumped up and down in a pattern in her core, causing her to smile widely.

She jumped out from her warm blanket and clutched the letter in her hands, whiling jumped with excitement and adrenaline. She shouted 'YES!', until she felt her throat go sore and numb. She fell into the plush maroon chair closed her eyes, happiness draining her to sleep.

* * *

While, a pond over, a girl suddenly stopped what she was doing and squeezed her eyes shut.

Energy filled in her core, though it pained her when it did. She wheezed a breath and fell back onto her bed, clutching the bed post.

"Oh my gosh, Ashley are you okay?" her doe-eyed housemate came running to her. Ashley took a deep breath that felt too cold and she shivered, causing gooseflesh to appear.

"Something's changed." Ashley said seriously to her friend.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"Evil's coming."

* * *

**Okay...DON'T HATE ON ME!**

**I didn't intend to end the (short) first chapter on that kind of note but...I'm tired. Give me a break okay? I spent five hours in a workshop for a musical and I...blaghhh...Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Savvy wasn't shy.

She was confident, but kept it hidden behind books and notebooks full of adventures from her imagination. She could be anybody she wanted but decided not to even try, seeing as she wouldn't be important to anybody. She didn't talk to people much but that didn't mean she knew gossip, she was smart but don't place her with the "nerds". She was quite a genius, but people who didn't know her or even spoke to her called her "Mary Sue".

No one spoke to her often, or not all, so they didn't understand that her parents were murdered and she had been nearly killed too. She was haunted by dreams after the death of her parents and she still has the dreams every so often. Tantrums were reoccurred, since she lost her parents at young age, she usually sobbed for her father. Though she forgot the reason why but it was her dad she cried for the most. She barely remembered her short childhood with her parents, but remembers that her father had taught how to ride a skateboard.

So, instead of waiting for taxi, she rode her skateboard into the forest.

Of course she shouldn't have. It was dark out, nearly nine o'clock, but she didn't want to waste her time outside in the cold when she could quickly ride her skateboard on shortcut to the school and enter from there.

She rode far into the dark woods, and nearly laughed at how everything was stereotypical. Light fog, and puddles left over from rain or snow that washed away, owls hooting and crickets chirping, and the wind that gave the not-so-safe feeling. She almost wanted to scream to get attention of any actors who were trying to punk her but kept skating along the rode.

For a moment, it was peaceful. Just the sound crickets and hers skates echoed off the trees and into her ears. She almost smiled, but that was before the ground was lost beneath her feet.

She stumbled into the mud and tumbled, twigs, dirt, leaves sticking into skin and blood seeping through small holes in her shirt. She groaned and screamed, but silence took her over as she lost the earth again and fell into a hole.

"What the he-!" She screamed before landing painfully onto, what surely be, a boy's body.

"AH! God woman how much spikes are you wearing!" He yelled. She slowly-and awkwardly- picked her body off his and slipped her bags off her shoulders.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Who are you?" She snapped back, rubbing a pained spot on her forehead. She realized that there was already a bruise forming on the spot.

"I asked first." He said. She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you, 7?" She asked, mockingly.

"Oh my god… not another one." A teenage girl spoke sharply. Savvy blinked and stared at the direction the voice came from. All she could see was light olivine eyes staring at the dirt wall behind Savvy.

"What's going on?" Savvy questioned.

"You're in a ditch." Another male voice answered.

"It can't be a ditch because it's too deep." Savvy said, and squinted her eyes to focus on the dark hole they were in.

"Well, I say it's a ditch." He said. She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Clotpole…" under her breath.

"Were you skateboarding?" Yet another young British female asked.

"Oh my god another Brit!" Savvy slapped her hand to her forehead.

"So you're American…" The girl with olivine eyes commented.

"Yeah…so what Olive eyes?" Savvy snapped.

"Oh…feisty…I like it!" Another boy commented, clapping his hands.

"Random…" Savvy mumbled.

Silence overtook them. Savvy slid to the ground and seated herself onto her duffel bag. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She found the faint outlines of teenagers, seven in all. She shifted uncomfortably, and leaned against the dirt wall.

"So…do any of you go to Lunar Towers?" Savvy asked, crossing her arms and legs.

"All of us. We live in Anubis house." A quiet voice spoke.

"Oh, fancy. It's the only house with its original name. All the houses are now named after the possible Moon Kingdoms." Savvy twisted the anchor bracelet hanging off her wrist.

"The Moon Kingdoms are just fairytales-"

"-Fairytales that have an actual connection to evidence from meteors…and recent trips to the moon." Savvy interrupted the Olive eyed girl. Everyone became quiet again, and Savvy blushed.

"Smart girl…" Olive eyes said.

"What's your name and why'd you come across the pond?" The boy she fell on sat next to her, and held out his hand.

"I'm Oz…you know, like as in Oscar." He introduced. Savvy took his hand and shook it once.

"Savvy…as in Savannah." She told him.

"I'm Tierra, and my brother's Benjamin." Tierra pointed to Benjamin who stood leaning against the wall.

"Call me Benji if you like." He liked his lips; Savvy rolled her eyes and waved him off. Tierra chuckled along Oz who shook their heads at Benji.

"I'm Winter, this is Gwaine and Amelia." Winter-Olive eyes- introduced. Gwaine bit into an apple and Amelia waved, with a small smile.

"Okay…I know there are more of you." Savvy said.

"Okay fine, I'm Lena, that ginger over there is Morgana, and say hello to the twins, Avalon and Benessa." Lena told Savvy.

Savvy examined the dark bodies hidden in the shadows, barely illuminated by the crescent moon. They were just blurbs of colors, blue green, brown, and hazel all thrown together in a hole. Morgana had bright red hair, like a lion's mane, that was the only thing noticeable in the dark ditch.

"So…" Oz drawled out.

"How'd you all get here in the first place?" Savvy questioned.

"It was a dare." Benji started. Lena crossed her arms and glared at Benji.

"Lena dared us-Oz and me- to go out into the woods cause' she thinks we're wussys-"

"Yeah well you are. You were screaming for mercy by the time we got here-"

"-excuse me." Benji cleared his throat. Lena leaned against the wall again and let him continue his story.

"We didn't realize there was a hole here and we fell through the tarp and leaves." Benji explained.

"And then we came to fine them when Morgana took us all down with her." Avalon said. Morgana crossed her arms and pouted in defense.

"I didn't see the hole." She said. Lena rolled her eyes.

"Well there has to be a way out." Savvy said. She examined the dirt and smiled. "Ever thought there was a trap door?" She joked.

"Ha-ha Savvy." Gwaine complained. He bit into his apple again and kicked at her backpack.

"Come on! It can't be that hard!" She giggled sarcastically. She kicked around at the ground when she jammed her toe into something hard.

"OW!" she howled.

"What's the matter?" Oz asked.

Savvy examined the spot where she jammed her foot, silver and gold slightly glinting in the moonlight. She dropped to her knees and started digging towards the gold and silver, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"_What_ are you doing?" Lena asked.

Savvy's eyes widened when she realized she found a trap door in the ground. She tugged on the handle and smiled when she found that it opened as easily butter on a frying pan.

"What are you doing?" Oz exclaimed.

"Going on an adventure, Ozzie!" Savvy stood up and jumped into the hole.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?" Lena's voice echoed off the walls. Savvy laughed aloud, she was sliding down a hole. She swore she went upside down for a moment before slipping at a sharp turn and yelling loudly with glee.

She landed on cold hard ground, and groaned. She sprawled across the floor and her body was aching a bit more than before when she fell in the pit. She lifted herself off the floor and squinted at the bright light.

Savvy stood up, examining the strange room. There was desk against the wall; a raggedy couch was placed against the green wall also with a small coffee table. Two bookshelves were covered with dust and each shelf was full of books, ranging from Shakespeare to John Green. An oak drawer was set right next to desk, and photos were piled on top of each other in a blue crate under the desk.

Savvy shivered, it was also extremely cold in the room despite the burning candle and bright light radiating off the lamp.

"HOLY SH-"Oz, Lena, and everyone else from the hole came tumbling in, rolling on the ground before landing on top of each other.

"What are you guys doing?" Savvy asked. Amelia stood up, smiling widely at the room. "This room is so cool!" she exclaimed. Lena rolled her eyes and wriggled out of the mess of bodies. She dusted off her clothes before looking straight at Savvy in the eyes, arms crossed and furious.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? You could've killed yourself down here!" Lena exclaimed.

"Why do you care? You've only known me for about an hour!" Savvy argued.

"Ladies, ladies…calm down." Gwaine said.

"Where the heck are we?" Tierra asked, examining the room like Savvy did.

"I don't know, but let's hope nobody from the undead is in here." Amelia said, looking at the books on the shelf.

"Stop talking crap Amelia." Winter complained.

"But seriously, what is this place?" Oz questioned. Savvy turned around, another corner of the room left untouched. She walked towards the small corner and her eyes widened at the sight.

"Guys, look." Lena motioned the group over to the corner where a bulletin board stood. Pictures of people, some were crossed out in red X's, blue tape and string connected newspaper articles together. Fabric and pieces of hair were placed in plastic bags and pinned on the board.

"Okay, typical horror movie stalker board that tracks a bunch of people…how do we get out of here?" Amelia asked, her voice wavering slightly.

Savvy looked closer at one of the articles that connected to a picture of a green eyed blonde who sat outside a coffee shop with a blond who stood faced away from the camera. Another piece of paper was tapped on the article which looked like it was information on the girl in the photo.

"We have to find a way out of here." Lena said, worry edging her voice.

"Look for another trap door!" Oz suggested, everyone spread out, looking for another escape.

Amelia ran towards the shelves, pulling at every book. Each book just fell if she pulled too far and some fell apart under her delicate touch. She just about gave before on the third shelf she pulled a book and the bookcase started moving.

"WHA-"She yelled before falling onto the leaf-covered ground.

"Amelia!" Winter exclaimed. Instead of the bookshelf, it was replaced with what appeared to be fake rock.

"Amelia!" Oz yelled.

Amelia shot up from the ground; she swiftly picked up a rock and pulled the book-lever on the shelf again. The panel started turning around again, so she quickly threw the roc in between the space between the actual rock and wooden shelf.

"Everyone quickly out the other way, hurry!" Amelia exclaimed. Everyone shoved through the slit as quickly as possible. Everyone slid out until it left with Savvy. Then, the rock slipped from the crack and the panel turned quickly, blocking Savvy from the outside.

"No!" Savvy pulled the book-lever again but the book just came out, broken and useless.

"NO!" Savvy screamed.

"Savvy!?" Ox exclaimed.

"It's too late, she's stuck in there." Lena breathed heavily.

* * *

**After Note: Here it is folks! After a few days of procrastination I have finished chapter 2!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Savvy misbehaved, Cara locked her in the attic for a day or two with leftovers of meatloaf and bread.

Of course, the orphanage was home to children in the early 1800's and Cara didn't bother fixing up the attic or throwing out the stuff left inside. Savvy entertained herself with the dresses and boots, fixing up her hair into braids and buns. She read some old copies of Shakespeare's _Hamlet _or Sir Conan Doyle's _Sherlock Holmes. _She was never afraid and never lonely.

Being locked-down in what seemed to be a murder's head-quarters was different.

Savvy stared at the board of people. Only a few had hasty red X's through their bodies, articles matched up to their profiles which was written and pinned under the photos. The photos weren't exactly accurate-big mistake- the men and woman were said to be in their middle or late twenties, while the photos looked as if they were only 16.

"It's brilliant." Savvy mumbled. She wanted to laugh because she seemed crazy…she _was _crazy.

"AH NO NOT AGAI-"Oz tumbled into the room, once again.

"Ozzie?" Savvy asked.

"Hello!" He smiled as crawled towards Savvy.

"You're an idiot." Savvy commented. Oz sat next to her, and crossed his arms with a pout.

"Why?"

"You came for me and there is no way out. We're gonna die without food and water." Savvy said.

"Well then…we swallow our spit." Oz smiled. Savvy shook her head as Oz laughed.

"You are an idiot." She smiled. Oz glanced at the board and raised an eyebrow.

"It's all about random people who were murdered. From what I can see it's a complete circle of 12 people. Their deaths are connected in the way they were killed, but it gives no clue as if they knew each other personally. "Savvy told him what she knew; she stood up to look through papers again.

"They must be important if someone took 3 years to kill all of them." Oz examined the dates between all the newspaper articles.

"Some people are perfectionists; it takes time to make everything clean and quick. I guess that go's for murder also." Savvy shrugged. Oz gave her a horrific look but she payed no mind to him and continued to look though the board.

"You're an odd girl." Oz commented, walking to her side. Savvy gave him a shrug again.

"So, Superman, how are we going to get out of here?" Savvy said, finally turning towards him. She paused for a moment, examining him up and down in the bright light.

"So this is what you look liken without the dirt...you're very lovely." Savvy commented. Oz's face was emotionless but heat radiated off his cheeks.

"Okay, one minute we're talking about murder, then me coming to get you, then you're commenting on how I look?" Oz asked.

"I was complimenting. Commenting is like acting out in a deadpan voice, nothing entertaining or lovely about it. Complimenting is giving praise for someone." Savvy told him. Oz didn't peep a word, just only stared at her. Savvy settled herself onto the couch, keeping eye contact with Oz.

"Um…well-okay-"

"So, tell me how we are going to get out." Savvy smiled.

"Okay-um, well, when some sort of mastermind like this builds an underground base like this-"Oz gestured towards the room."-he or she will need more than one exit or escape." Oz explained.

"Brilliant. But where would this exit be?" Savvy questioned.

"Where would be the last place you would look?" Oz asked.

"Behind the Board would be too obvious, but also, it is screwed into the wall so if it were to take a million years to tumble in here the man would have to unscrew the bolts and crawl through a tunnel. Under or behind the couch is too classic and cliché, I've seen it in movies too many times. The drawers would be too heavy to move with the files inside, to the only place would be under or behind the desk." Savvy explained.

"Wait-"

"I've spent a whole night here with little sleep. I've had time to look around." Savvy smiled. Oz just nodded slowly before heading towards the desk. He moved the chair out and crawled under the desk, then let out a breath of relief.

"Um…yeah there's nothing here." Oz mumbled. Savvy walked towards the desk and crawled on her knees to squeeze under the desk. She searched the walls, finding nothing, and moved onto the carpet. A small piece was bent back, from being pulled so many times. Savvy smiled before taking the small piece and ripping back the carpet to reveal a small hole.

"How is this hole an escape!?" Oz exclaimed.

"Just watch." Savvy smiled wider than before, then placed her legs in the hole and jumped in.

"SAVVY!" Oz yelled. A few seconds passed by and a soft thump came from the hole. He heard shifting and something creaking before she called back up, "It's alright to come down now!"

"No way am I going down this thing! I'll probably get stuck!" Oz yelled back at her. He could feel her eyes rolling.

"It's been programmed to fit any size now jump down!" Savvy yelled. Oz closed his eyes and mumbled, "I'm going to regret this." then jumped in to the hole.

Suddenly, he wasn't in the closed-spaced room anymore but in an even smaller room. He bounced and wobbled on the bed before sliding off. Savvy smirked and held out a hand to help him up, which he took reluctantly.

"It's a multi-dimension portal. It takes you to the designated area programmed into its system using advanced technology from China and Germany." Savvy explained to him. Oz again, stared at her in bewilderment.

"I did some light reading." Savvy smiled.

* * *

After discovering they were in the caretaker's room-which was dreadfully dull, except the portal hole that closed after Oz-they snuck out, and found that it fallen to sunset. Oz led Savvy to the girl's bathroom, where both of them washed up in the sink, despite his wishes.

"So, am I just supposed to pretend I didn't pack anything?" Savvy asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"Lena and Gwaine went back and found your skateboard and duffel bag. Your backpack however is lost to the wild." Oz smiled, turning around and mimicking her position.

"So what's my story then?" Savvy questioned.

"We told our house-mother that you went to go sightseeing and got lost along the way and you slept in a motel for a night." Oz told her.

"Is there any motels here in Liverpool?" Savvy asked.

"We don't know, but there might be because she bought our story. You're off the hook." Oz smiled, proud of himself.

"You made it up didn't you?" Savvy asked. Oz shrugged with a smile.

"I'll have you know that I sued to live here when I was child and I remember everything quite well, frankly." Savvy told him, opened the door, and walked out.

"Really..?" Oz asked, running to catch up with her.

"Yes, now why would I lie?" Savvy asked. Oz didn't answer for a while. Soon he took lead and led her down the stairs and into the common room.

"Oz!" Everyone said at different moments. Lena and Tierra ran up to hug him; Gwaine came up to Savvy and held out his hand.

"I'm Gwaine, I'm glad you survived hell." He said to her. Savvy let out a laugh and he smiled back, proud for pleasuring somebody.

"Savvy, you okay?" Amelia asked. Everyone turned their heads towards her.

"I'm fine; if Oz weren't there I'd be dead, probably." Savvy said nicely. She settled herself in a single chair.

"Oh Shh! Trudy's coming!" Lena shushed. Trudy came walking in, noticed Savvy, and smiled brightly.

"Oh Savannah, you've come back from sight-seeing! Have you settled in yet?" Trudy asked sweetly. Savvy examined the lady, suspecting that she was in her early forties and was house-mother to the last generation by the way she's greeted them as if it were normal for someone to disappear for a day then come back unharmed the next.

"Not yet, I'm just beginning to meet everybody." Savvy said.

"Oh well, if you need me I'll be in the wash-room!" Trudy smiled before leaving to her work.

"Savvy…about last night-"

"The room was nothing, just a bunch of nonsense that didn't make sense. It must've been a part of a prank long ago since it's been sitting in the dust." Savvy lied.

"But-"

"Can we forget about it?" Savvy hissed. The room silenced, causing Savvy to shift uncomfortably and leave the room in haste.

"Savvy!" Oz called. He grabbed her by the wrist in the hallway, forcing her to turn around and face him.

"What?" She asked.

"Why did you tell them to forget about the room? You told me it was for some kind of murder-"

"What stays between us is secret." Savvy hissed, ripping her wrist from his grasp and turning towards the stairs, and disappearing for the rest of the night.


End file.
